Problem: $ -\dfrac{6}{25} - \dfrac{6}{4} + 1 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} = -0.24$ $ -\dfrac{6}{4} = -1.5$ Now we have: $ -0.24 - 1.5 + 1 = {?} $ $ -0.24 - 1.5 + 1 = -0.74 $